


It Tastes Better Without Magic

by elijahwilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, James' house for the summer, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform, or lack of, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahwilde/pseuds/elijahwilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is bored, and Remus wants to bake a cake. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tastes Better Without Magic

The August summer heat belted through the windows of the Potter's kitchen pleasantly, and filled the room with a bright happy glow. Enjoying his cold butterbeer, Remus relaxed, his book in hand, and smiled. He was happy to be away from his parents and their insistent worrying this summer, as much as he loved them both, he was more than happy to spend his six weeks at James' family home with with his two best friends and boyfriend, getting drunk and listening to muggle music and just forgetting himself for a bit. Merlin knows he needed it. Gazing out of the window, he saw James zoom past on his broomstick, riding it effortlessly, and laughing loudly at Peter who had apparently fallen off.

“You're a liability Wormtail, you really are!” James cackled as he demounted, and made sure his friend was okay.

Chuckling to himself, Remus focussed his attention back to his book, and took a sip of his butterbeer. No sooner was he about to educate himself on how to make a potion in which you hallucinated your greatest desires, a familiar voice sounded through the room.

“Moony, I'm bored” The voice was drawling, but playful.

And instantly Remus knew who it belonged to. Looking up, he saw the the figure of which the voice belonged too. Standing rather tall and well built, with thick, wild black hair that fell in tumbles around his chest and shoulders, his eyes as grey as the sky before storm and just as explosive. His pale skin glistened with sweat from the heat, and he wore a mischievous grin on his face. Sirius Black, the love of his sixteen years of living had entered, rather strutted, into the room.

“As you probably can tell Sirius, I am busy” He replied to his boyfriend dryly, and focussed his eyes back onto his book.

He heard a dramatic sigh erupt from Sirius' mouth and Remus looked up, a smile playing on his lips.

“I thought you where playing Quidditch with James and Pete?” He asked, as Sirius drew up a chair next to his boyfriend.

“I was, but theres only _so_ many times two people can join up against you and try to knock you off your broom before it gets tedious..” He added with a sigh, and rolled his eyes.

“And you've never really been that skilled at flying, have you dear?” Remus asked delicately, flicking a page in his book.

“No, my talents do exceed elsewhere it must be said” Sirius mused, and took a sip of Remus' butterbeer

“Please do not call me 'dear', Remus. It makes us sound like we're an old married couple who haven't had sex in thirty years”

“Ah,I am sorry love. I'd hate for you to think about us that way” Remus replied almost instantly, with almost each word saturated with sarcasm.

Sirius grinned playfully, and kissed him on the cheek.

“S'alright my darling Moony. I just don't want to age more than I have to, you know? I'm quite happy staying at the age I'm now, whilst I'm still incredibly young and beautiful”

“Oh yes, because you're the _last_ person in this world that needs to grow up” Remus replied in the same tone as before, but kissed his boyfriends cheek afterwards.

“Will you quit with the sweet stuff after the sarcasm please? It's actually rather exhausting trying to figure out whether you're mad at me or not” Sirius stated, and took another sip of his butterbeer.

“Anyway, like I said before, I am bored. And it is your duty as my loving, kind and considerate boyfriend to provide me with some entertainment” Remus shut his book, and looked at Sirius.

“It's not my _duty_ to do anything for you. I have free reign off my own body, and right now I choose to sit quietly and read!” Remus replied, and Sirius titled his head to the side in a dog like fashion.

“Remus please! I'm not even talking about sex here-”

“That makes a change-”

“I just want to spend some time with you! Like maybe we could go for a walk or something outside away from James or Peter, or we could-”

“Lets bake a cake” Remus started, and put his book on the table.

“Or we could go into the local village and get a muggle coffee, wait what did you say?” Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

“A cake. I haven't baked in ages. Lets make one” Remus said, and stood up, tucking his chair into the table.

“Great! I picked up this great baking spell off this Hufflepuff last year and-”

“Without wands, you prat, remember we're not of age just yet. We're going to do it the muggle way, and believe me you will be able to taste the difference” Remus started, and made his way over to the pantry, pulling out various ingredients.

“Mrs Potter is a great cook and she uses magic when baking” Sirius said, rising up from his seat.

“No she doesn't, she just uses magical ingredients. I asked her before her and Mr Potter left last week, she says she prefers to cook without her wand and that she finds it tastes a lot better. Personally, I'm inclined to agree..” Remus stated, as he began finding bowls and measuring jugs.

“Couldn't start measuring out flour could you, love?” Remus asked, and Sirius raised his eyebrows at him before raising the flour up to put in the measuring jug. No sooner had Remus measured a cup of water, he heard Sirius yell from behind him. Remus jumped around and the funniest sight he had seen all summer decided to grace his vision.

Sirius was completely covered in flour.

The industrial, magic enhanced bag of flour was laying motionless on the ground whilst its contents covered Sirius head to foot.

“How, in the name of Merlin did you manage that?!” Remus spluttered, his stomach hurting from the laughter.

“It fell on me” Sirius said through gritted teeth, and Remus exploded with laughter, gripping the countertop as he did so.

“It fell on you..? How...? I don't understand! You're so lucky I don't have a camera on me now” Remus cried, and Sirius picked up the bag of flour that was lying on the floor, shaking off some of the excess flour that was in his hair in a dog like manner.

With soft, sudden and swift movements, Sirius darted towards Remus and tipped the remaining flour over Remus' head, tossing the now empty bag of flour to the ground.

“There!” Sirius yelled triumphantly, grinning.

“Not laughing now, are you?”

Not wanting to give Sirius the satisfaction of a reaction, Remus instead opted for grabbing one of the bags of sugar that was lying on the countertop. He threw it carelessly over Sirius, and raised an eyebrow, causing his boyfriend to splutter,

“Remus John Lupin, I swear to Merlin!” Sirius yelled, and grabbed the other packet of sugar.

But Remus was too quick, and darted underneath Sirius' arms, laughing, and ran to the other side of the room, hurdling over a couple of chairs as he did so. Sirius ran after him and chased him round the room, the bag of sugar still clutched furiously in his grip.

No sooner had Remus had rested himself against the pantry to catch his breath, Sirius floored him, causing them both to fall dramatically to the ground. Regaining control, Sirius straddled Remus and pinned his arms softly above his head with one arm, the other still clutching the sugar. They where both covered with the flour now, and so was the kitchen.

“You bastard” Remus said, laughing as Sirius tipped some of the sugar into Remus's light brown curls and onto his lips. Leaning down, Sirius pressed his lips onto Remus', and kissed him gently.

Remus kissed back, and removed an arm to put around Sirius' neck, drawing him in closer. They kissed for what seemed years, their lips both sweet and sticky due to the sugar and their faces flushed from the chasing. They where content here, and momentarily forgot about the mess they had made in James' kitchen and the fact they where supposed to be baking. The heat from the sun beated down upon them both, and they still remained completely lost in each other. That was, of course, until a familiar voice rang through the kitchen, causing them both to stir

“Oi, you two! Why in the ever loving fuck is there flour covering my kitchen? And more importantly, why in the name of Merlin are you two covered in it also?! Fuck it, clean it up. I'm not letting the House Elf anywhere _near_ this”


End file.
